


Raining Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi blinked his eyes open in confusion, seeing that the stormy skies have been replaced by a bright, obnoxious yellow. An umbrella, he thought blankly, turning his attention to the girl standing in front of him. He stared, completely confused as Tenko stares at him with an expression somewhere between concern and contempt.





	Raining Again

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, Tenko is probably ooc, but I tried my best (:3)

Shuichi probably looked pathetic right now, sitting on a bench in the pouring rain, staring blankly up at the rolling clouds.

He honestly just meant to go on a walk to clear his head, help him forget about his failure. Shuichi messed up at his job, people got hurt. It was only by a stroke of chance that no one died, and if they did, it would've been his own fault. It was obvious, in hindsight. Everything was more obvious in hindsight, and now people were hurt because he didn't figure it out in time.

Shuichi was shivering. He's probably going to get sick from this, but that wasn't important. The rain gave him something to focus on, the cold droplets slamming into his skin, making his hair and clothes slick to his skin. Shuichi closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind, even though his stomach felt twisted and sick with guilt. 

Then the droplets stopped.

Shuichi blinked his eyes open in confusion, seeing that the stormy skies have been replaced by a bright, obnoxious yellow. An umbrella, he thought blankly, turning his attention to the girl standing in front of him. He stared, completely confused as Tenko stares at him with an expression somewhere between concern and contempt.

"Of course a boy would be sitting out here trying to catch his death." She huffed. "What are doing, Shuichi?"

"Um." He said intelligently.

Tenko sighed, then tugged at his sleeve. "Absolutely terrible. Come on, Tenko's apartment's just down the corner, try anything and I will snap your legs."

"..." Shuichi took the que to stand up. "... Thanks. I, um, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, Tenko isn't so horrible that she would leave you in the rain."

"Still."

Conversation puttered out at that point, as the duo reached Tenko's apartment. She glanced back at him, definitely concerned at this point, and she practically dragged him inside.

"Wait here," She vanished down a hallway, reappearing moments later with a large towel and an even larger shirt. Tenko frowned at him. "You're lucky I have Gonta's shirt. Bathroom is down the hall."

"O-oh, thanks. Why do you have…?"

"Himiko stole one. Don't get any funny ideas in your head, because Tenko will kick you once you're dry and less pathetic."

Shuichi made his way to the bathroom, starting to feel the effects of sitting in the rain. He shivered, feeling the effects of his actions and regretting them. He changed quickly, switching out his soaked shirt and pants for the large dry shirt. The shirt reached below his knees, and Shuichi took a glance in the mirror. He winced, no wonder Tenko was worried. His eyes had dark bags under them, his hair was plastered to his skull, his skin was pale and wet. Shuichi looked like shit, for lack of a better word. Even after drying his hair and body as much as he could, it still wasn't great.

Shuichi decided not to take any more time in the bathroom, making his way back to the living room. Tenko was in the kitchen off to the side, she gave him a sideways glance.

"There's a house phone on the wall next to the kitchen, you can call someone to pick you up." She called out. Shuichi stood there for a moment, before he got the hint. 

He made his way to the phone, hesitating, before dialing a number, deciding to call his roommate. "Ah, Kaito, its Shuichi." 

He explained the fact that he got caught in the rain, and he was at Tenko's place, needing a ride. Ever the hero, Kaito immediately said he was on his way. Shuichi frowned slightly at the time it would take, not wanting to impose on Tenko anymore than necessary, but he told Kaito it was fine anyways. Tenko looked at him expectantly when he hung up.

"Kaito should be here in half an hour, ish." Shuichi said, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

Tenko didn't make any comment about the time. "Ugh. Kaito."

"He's not that bad." Shuichi watched as Tenko began pouring two cups of tea. "He's just… excitable."

"Shuichi." Tenko said, handing him a hot cup. "You might be one of the more decent boys in our class, but the males you hang out with are terrible."

"Thank you for the tea, and what do you mean?" He asked, trailing after her to sit on the couch. The drink warmed up his hands considerably, and he took a sip, relishing in the heat spreading through his cold body.

"Kaito. Kiyo. _Kokichi_." She listed. "And you're welcome."

"Kaito's not that bad, and Kiyo tells interesting stories." Shuichi paused. "Kokichi is… nice when you get to know him."

Tenko snorted slightly. "Tenko thinks you're being too generous."

They spent some time chatting and drinking tea, before Tenko asks the question he'd been dreading.

"So," She began, looking slightly awkward. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"..."

"Because, Tenko is pretty sure sitting on a bench in the middle of a storm, is not healthy behavior."

Shuichi sighed softly, leaning back against the couch. "Yeah. There was just… a case."

Tenko sat quietly, listening to him intently.

"I solved it, but it wasn't quick enough." He glanced away, avoiding eye contact. "People got hurt."

"You blame yourself."

"... Yeah." He admitted, ignoring the pressure behind his eyes the best he could. "I should've been faster, there were things that I could've-"

"As expected from a boy." Tenko interrupted looking mildly annoyed.

He frowned. "Tenko…"

She clicked her tongue at him. "You are, quite literally, one of the best detectives in the world. I'm not saying this to boost your ego, you know Tenko wouldn't do that, and you're the type to always do your best. We wouldn't be in the same class, otherwise "

"..."

"Chances are, you couldn't have done anything different. It's not your fault."

"No, that's wrong!" Shuichi insisted, "Looking back-"

He was interrupted again. "Hindsight is 20/20, degenerate. Finish your tea, you'll feel better."

Shuichi didn't say anything else, just quietly taking a sip from his cup again. Pressure built behind his eyes, and Shuichi sniffled. The cup blurred in his hands, and the next thing he knew he was crying. Tenko sighed from next to him, and she got up. Shuichi cringed inwards, thinking that he's upset her.

Warm hands lightly took the cup out of his hands, replacing it with a soft, light material. Tenko pressed the handkerchief into his hands, frowning in concern. Shuichi accepted it with a small smile, feeling something like relief in his chest. He was still inconveniencing the girl, but at least she didn't seem upset at him.

He snuffled after a bit. Feeling both better and worse at the same time. His nose felt stuffed, his eyes ached, but his chest felt lighter. 

"Thanks, again." He mumbled after a few minutes. The tea was probably cold by now, he noted a bit sadly. "You didn't have to."

"Tenko considers you her friend, even if you are a boy. This is the least I can do."

"Oh." He brightened a bit at that, Shuichi wasn't always sure where he stood with the hyperactive girl.

"Plus, you look like a kicked puppy when you're sad."

"Oh." He repeated, less enthusiastic. "That's… not the first time I've heard that."

Tenko eventually moved the cups to the sink. They moved the topic onto lighter things, when school will start again, gossip about their neighbors, and anything else new in their lives. Shuichi found himself relaxing, he was still upset, he was still guilty, but at least he had a friend with him. He honestly didn't know why he didn't hang out with Tenko more.

Then the doorbell rang, multiple times. Kaito… had a very unique way of ringing doorbells. Born out of impatience and eagerness, Shuichi figured. Tenko glowered at the noise.

"Must he always do that?"

"You always know it's him." Shuichi offered, laughing lightly.

"Tenko's gonna kick that degenerate's ass if he rings the doorbell one more time."

The doorbell sounds again. "Please don't."

Shuichi stood up to answer the door, Tenko followed him, still looking annoyed. Kaito stood outside, finger raised to press the button obnoxiously again.

"Kaito!" Shuichi greeted warmly, opening the door.

"Kaito." Tenko said, clearly warning the man not to press the button again.

Kaito had the decency to look sheepish. "Hey, bro! I was getting worried when you didn't show up. How'd you get all the way out here?"

A pause.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, brow furrowing in concern. 

Shuichi shrugged, looking to the ground. "I'll explain when we get home." He turned back to Tenko.

"I know I've already said this, but thank you. For, um, everything, Tenko." 

"Yeah, and hey, you're still decent, so don't be a stranger, alright?" Tenko demanded, poking him lightly in the chest.

"Right." He agreed. Kaito slung his arm around Shuichi's shoulders. 

"Right!" Kaito cheered. "We've gotta go, but see you around Tenko."

"You were not included in that statement, Kaito." Tenko huffed. "Please leave now."

Kaito only laughed, and the two of them finished saying goodbye. Shuichi looked up, noticing that there was only a light drizzle. He got inside the car, content to relax and listen to music in Kaito's car, the taller man talking cheerfully as he drove. Shuichi sneezed, rubbing at his nose.

"Should I pick up cold medicine on our way home?" Kaito asked, looking amused.

"... Probably."


End file.
